The Twisting Road
by HoT.aGaiNsT.a.WaLL
Summary: After getting Dom of the bus that was taking him to prison, Brian and him have a little chat on the road to Miami. Dom/Brian. Review!


**Disclaimer: **Don't own it!!!

**Warning:** Foul language, violence, boyXboy

**Author's Note:** Sorry, no sexy-time in this. :( Takes place after the forth movie.

Landmarks flashed by in a blur as Brian switched the gears of his black Mazda. Dom was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, clad in jeans and a white, wife beater. They'd just ditched the car Brian had used to get Dom off the bus in route to the nearest high security prison, and were quickly speeding down the highway in the southern direction. The larger of the two men kept glancing at the driver almost nervously as they sped down the long, clear stretch of road.

"Where's Mia headed to?" His rough, gravely voice echoed through the hum of the engine. His sister and the other two had split after Dom had been safely buckled into Brian's car, and it was confusing the hell out of him.

"Baja," Brian spoke evenly, his fingers gripping tighter on the steering wheel and he looked so concentrated on the black asphalt outside, that Dom didn't think he was paying any attention to how fast he was going. "We're going to meet her there."

"Where are we going?" Dom's eyes narrowed dangerously at the blond next to him, but Brian didn't even flinch. Didn't even notice.

"Miami," He states and shifts gears again; so fast this time, that Dom didn't have time to brace himself for the kick the car gave off.

"Why?"

"Gotta pick someone up, Dom," Brian still doesn't look his way, and it irks him a bit.

"Not that," The bald man sinks back into his leather seat, finally relaxing a bit since the tumble Brian took down in Mexico. "Why'd you come get me?"

"You own me, Dom," He smirks, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes as blue darts over and clashes with brown for a second.

Then, it's silent. It's not awkward, but it's not comfortable either. They both shift a little bit because they're just stewing in something they won't face up to. Brian takes a deep breath, drawing Dom's eyes to the rise of his chest. His shirt _covered_ chest, but his eyes are there anyway. Then he lets the air out in a quick, hot puff that sounds a lot like a sigh. Dom shifts again, and goes a little tense as Brian reaches over and turns the radio on.

Nothing but static.

Dom turns it off, and twists a bit in his seat to get a good long look at Brian O'Conner. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Blue eyes dart to his again, but are back on the road in a flash.

"Something happened," Dom states, raising an eyebrow. "What was it?"

The blond shrinks in his seat a little as he slumps. "It's Mia."

"What about her?" He internally cringes at how defensive he sounds to himself.

"She uh… broke up with me," He doesn't look upset at first, but suddenly the Mazda is going even faster as Brian grips the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turn white. "For a really stupid reason too. One that doesn't even—I mean, it doesn't make any sense!"

Dom is frigid by now, his hands gripping the arm wrests as Brian speeds along the stretch of soon-to-be winding road. "And that would be?"

"What would be?"

"The stupid reason," Dom gulps a bit as Brian skids around the first bend that starts them up the hilly, twisting highway.

The sleek, shiny Mazda MX-6 jerked as Brian slammed on the breaks, and popped the parking break down too. He sniffed a bit as they rolled to a stop; his foot was bouncing on the gas pedal and he licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak and closing it again. He gripped the wheel tighter, and made a face of extreme irritation. Dom was so busy watching him that he didn't notice Brian was watching him too.

"She told me I was in love with someone else," Brian's stare was hard, and he wasn't sure if it was because he was mad of confused.

"That's not stupid…" Dom comments, and gulps as the blonde's brow twitches up. "It's understandable, I mean. Why would she want to be with someone who's in love with someone else?"

Brian's jaw clenches, and he turns away from the taller man to look at the road again. It's still now, and Dom's eyes watch as Brian licks his lips again. They look soft and warm, and Dominic has to push that slip of thought to back of his head because Brian couldn't ever think of him that way.

"It's stupid because she thinks I'm in love with…" Brian cuts himself off, and pulls the parking break up before taking off on the curves of the highway again.

"With who?"

"Forget it."

Dom's eyebrows shot up at that. Brian was avoiding a question. Which meant he was hiding something. Which meant Dom would have to pry harder to get the information.

"C'mon," The bald man shrugs like it's nothing and shifts in his seat again. "You can tell me who it is. It's not like you even think it's true."

Brian hits the breaks again, and leans his head against the leather of the steering wheel. He mumbles something under his breath, but Dom can't make it out.

"What?"

"I _said_," He sighs and shakes his head. "It _is_ true."

"So you are in love with someone?" Dom hides his hurt easily. It's always been easy for him to do.

"_Yes_." It comes out as a sort of hiss, and Brian hides his face in his hands and groans in frustration.

"Then tell me who it is."

Blue eyes meet chocolate brown eyes once again. His pink tongue darts out as he licks his lips again, and twists uncomfortably in his seat. Dom's eyebrows shoot up in expectation. He's expecting a name. Maybe an address and description so that he can go kill the person, but instead he gets Brian leaning in as quick as he changed gears to press those soft, warm looking lips to his own.

It's a shock. A _huge_ shock. But it's not a bad one. The kiss is kind of sloppy because obviously Brian's freaking out and Dom just wraps his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulls him close. Ice blue pools go wide for a second before fluttering shut as he melts into the muscle and warmth of his secret love. Brian wraps his arms around Dom's neck and presses harder to his lips, wanting to taste him. Before anything else happens, Dom pulls back and gives the blond his standard grin.

"Couldn't you have done this sooner?" He and Brian chuckle softly before they're kissing again, and everything is right again.

Review please!

Thanks for reading!!! Much love,

~Tara


End file.
